Fangirl from Hell
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: What happens when a major Hellboy fan finds herself in the movieverse with strange shape shifting powers that she never knew she had?A LOT!as if that wasn't enough,an army of lycans is getting ready for a battle against mankind...
1. What the crap is going on!

**HEYO! Ok, so I'm a _HUGE_ Hellboy fan, it's one of my favorite movies. So I finally decided to write a fanfic for it. This story will be in the movieverse, since I haven't yet had an opportunity to read any of the comics(but I want to). Anyway, I hope you guys like this and _please_ review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I _do not_ own Hellboy or any of the movie's characters. I only own Julia**

* * *

><p>I sighed as I sat in my room, flipping through the television channels. "Seen it... seen it... definitely <em>won't<em> see it... boring..." I groaned and tossed my remote off to the side, frustrated. "Dang it, there's nothing on TV!" I sighed again, going over to my DVD case and opening it. I started skimming through my DVD collection. I grinned as I pulled out a DVD. "Hellboy! I haven't seen this in... _Forever!_" I smiled as I turned on my DVD player and put the disk in. I stretched out on my bed as the opening credits started. I yawned. "Stupid sleeplessness" I grumbled. The last several nights I'd slept like crap, only getting a few hours of sleep a night. I yawned again and laid my head back against my pillow, propping it up so I could see the TV. I sighed, feeling my eyes growing heavy.

...

I groaned as I saw a bright light through my closed eyelids. "Mom, turn that light off" I grumbled. My eyes shot open when I heard the loud honk of a car horn. "What the crap!" I yelled, sitting up. I saw that I was lying in the middle of the road. "_WHOA!_" I jumped out of the way as another car zoomed by, honking its horn. "What the...?" I felt strange, my entire body felt... different. I was standing on my hands and knees. Wait... I looked down and screamed. My hand was no longer a hand, but a large black paw. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" I screamed, jumping backwards, only to fall into the path of another oncoming car.

"There it is!" I heard someone shout.

I turned and saw someone running toward me. It was dark, and I couldn't see very well, but whoever they were, they were _big_. I turned and darted into an alley, scared out of my wits and totally confused. It wasn't easy for me to run, since I was on all fours and not used to running like that, or walking for that matter. _"What the crap is going on!"_ I thought. Where was I, who was after me, and, most importantly, WHY THE HECK WAS I A GIANT WOLF! I was about to jump over a wall that was blocking my path when I heard a gunshot and felt a searing pain in my shoulder. I screamed and fell over, whimpering in pain. "Dude, what the crap!" I yelled, groaning as my eyelids grew heavy. _"Not again..."_ I thought as blackness overcame me.

...

I'm not sure how long I was out, but I slowly opened my eyes a while later. I groaned and slowly sat up blinking. "Man, what happened?" I felt sharp pain in my shoulder, and then I remembered that someone had shot me. And then I remembered the wolf thing. I looked down at myself... I was human again. "Thank goodness" I mumbled. I looked around. It looked like I was in some sort of hospital room. "Where am I?"

"Do not worry, you're safe now"

I jumped and looked around wildly. "Who's there?" I demanded, noticing how small my voice sounded.

"I won't hurt you, don't be afraid"

"Fella, I am _way_ past afraid" I said. "Now who the heck are you and where am I? And why did you shoot me!"

"I was not the one who shot you... that was my friend"

"Well then, why did _they_ shoot me?"

"He thought you were a lycan that he'd been chasing"

I blinked. "Um, I hate to break it to you, but lycans don't exist" I said. "Only in movies" I sighed. "Now can I _please_ see who you are?"

"I... I don't think that's a good idea"

I frowned. I'd heard that voice before. _"He sounds so familiar"_ I thought. "Come on, I'm sure you're not _too_ ugly"

he chuckled. "It's not that. I'm not exactly... human"

"So?" I said. "No big deal. Come on, let me see you"

there was silence.

"You... You know who I am" he said.

I frowned. "What?"

"I can sense it"

"you can _sense_ it? What are you, a mind reader?"

"Something like that I suppose you could say"

I groaned, rubbing my face with my hands. "Dude, for Pete's sake, LET ME SEE YOU ALREADY!"

"All right, if you insist... but you won't like what you see"

I heard footsteps and saw someone coming toward me. I strained my eyes to see, since the room was dimly lit. He stepped forward and my eyes widened. "Dude..." I whispered. "No way!" standing before me was the fish guy himself, the walking fish stick, Abe Sapien. "What... how...?"

"I'm sorry I scared you..."

"No, it's not that!" I said quickly. "It's just... you look _awesome!_" I blushed as soon as I'd said that.

Abe tilted his head a little. "I do not frighten you?"

"Dude, no way" I smiled. But then suddenly I frowned. "Wait, how can you be here? How can you be real?"

"I have always been real"

I blinked, shaking my head.

"How's the kid?"

I jumped when I heard a new voice.

"She's fine Red, and... and she seems to know an awful lot about us..."

"Even me?"

Abe nodded. "Yes, _especially_ you"

_"oh crap"_ I thought. I felt my heart hammering in my chest as someone else entered the room. Someone _big_, just like the person who shot me earlier. I felt my heart hammering in my chest even more as the figure moved to stand beside Abe. "Holy crap" I mumbled. Never in a million years did I ever think that I'd be in the same room as Hellboy, or even Abe Sapien for that matter. "Holy crap!" I said again, louder.

"Didn't mean to scare ya kid" Hellboy said.

"She is not scared of us Red, you or me. She is simply... surprised to see us"

"what's going on?" I stammered. "Wh-Where am I, how are you two here, and how the heck did I become a wolf earlier!"

"You are not aware of your powers?" Abe said, sounding surprised.

I blinked. "Abe, I don't _have_ any powers... I'm just a normal person!"

"No, not exactly. You are a shape shifter"

"a _what!_" I cried, my heart hammering in my chest.

"A shape shifter" Abe repeated. "You have the ability to morph into any creature you desire"

my eyes widened. "H-How is that possible?"

"You turned into a human as soon as you passed out when I shot you" Hellboy said. "Eh, sorry about that by the way"

I blushed. "N-No biggie"

"I was after this lycan and ... I thought you were it"

I shook my head. "It-It's cool" I said. "I'm fine... I think" I looked down at my shoulder.

"You'll be fine" Abe said. "Lucky for you, Red's a bad shot"

"_hey!_"

I snickered. "So... where exactly are we?"

"We're at the B.P.R.D" Hellboy said. "That's..."

"The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense" I said.

"Uh, yeah" Hellboy looked at Abe. "How does she know about us?"

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure"

I breathed a sigh of relief. _"I can't tell them the truth"_ I thought. _"They'd never believe me"_

"So... now what?" I asked, wondering what they were going to do with me now.

"We'll take you to Professor Broom, he'll know what to do" Abe said.

I blinked. "Do about what?"

"About _you_" Abe said. "You have.. uh, _unique_ abilities... maybe he'll let you join our team"

I felt my heart leap into my throat. _Me_ become a member of the B.P.R.D? That was just too good to be true.

"I don't know Abe" Hellboy said slowly, looking over at me. I blushed. "She wasn't even aware of her powers before tonight..."

"I'm a fast learner!" I said quickly.

"I don't think so kid, you don't just join right off the bat" Hellboy said.

I sighed. "_Fine_, but where exactly am I supposed to go?"

"That will be up to Professor Broom" Abe said.

_"So the professor is still alive"_ I thought. _"So... so that means that..."_

"Come with us" Abe said. "We'll take you to him right now"

_"whoa, things are moving fast"_ I thought as I slowly stood up. I winced as my shoulder throbbed when I moved. _"This is nuts"_ I thought as I followed Hellboy and Abe out of the room. _"If this is a dream, I really hope I don't wake up for a while!"_

* * *

><p><strong>well, how was it? review please! :D<strong>

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	2. Learning more about her powers

**hello everyone, here's another chapter for you! i'm glad you're getting enjoyment out of this story so far, and i'll try to have another chapter up soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I _do not_ own Hellboy or any of the movie's characters. I only own Julia**

* * *

><p>I followed close behind Hellboy and Abe. "So this Professor Broom guy might be able to help me?"<p>

Abe nodded. "Oh yes, he'll be sure to get things squared away" they led me into another room at the end of the hallway. It looked like some sort of office.

"Pop, you in here?" Hellboy asked. There was a big, high backed chair behind a big desk. The chair, which was facing away from us, suddenly swiveled around.

There was Professor Trevor Broom, looking as if he was expecting us. "Ah, I see the young lady is up and about" he smiled slightly.

I blushed. "Uh, yep, I sure am"

"It's nice to meet you my dear. What is your name?"

"I'm Julia, Julia Wayne"

"well Ms. Wayne, I welcome you to the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense"

I smiled a little. "Thank you Sir"

"So you are a shape shifter?"

I shrugged. "Apparently. That's what Abe said" I nodded toward him. "But how do you know I can become things other then a giant wolf?"

"We don't" Abe said. "But if you'd be wiling to go through a few exercises, we might be able to find out"

I frowned a little. "Well, I suppose... I would like to know what else I can do"

"Excellent" Professor Broom said.

...

20 minutes later...

"Dude, I don't know if I can do this" I looked over at Hellboy, Abe, and Professor Broom.

"Just concentrate" Abe said. I sighed and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "I don't even know how I transformed the first time. What if I can't...?"

"No use being negative" Hellboy said. "You'll be fine Kid"

"Not to be rude, but I have a name" I said. "It's Julia"

"Concentrate" Abe said. "Try thinking of something you'd like to be"

"well... I _did_ always have a thing for unicorns..." I froze. My body suddenly felt strange. I looked down at myself. I had four long legs and hoofed feet. "I did it!" I cried, smiling. I was a unicorn!

"Can't you turn into something less... _wimpy?_" Hellboy asked.

I frowned, feeling my ears droop.

"I think she did very well" Abe said.

I blushed, smiling at him. "Ok Hellboy, I'll show you wimpy" I closed my eyes again and thought... I felt my body shift and when I opened my eyes again, I saw that I was huge, I barely fit in the building.

"A dragon... not bad" Hellboy said.

I smiled, extending my long wings. "This is _awesome!_" I shouted.

"Try thinking of your human form" Abe said.

I nodded and did so. Seconds later I was back to my normal self. I smiled at the guys. "_Wow_... how come I never knew I could do all that before?"

"I'm not sure" Abe said.

"It could be that you've had your powers all along" Professor Broom said. "And they are just now manifesting... how old are you Julia?"

"17, I'm going to be 18 soon"

"hmm... it could be that your powers were dormant up until now"

I sighed.

"You did very well my dear" Broom continued.

I smiled. "Thanks Professor"

but there was one thing that was still bothering me.

...

Ten minutes later, we were back in the library where Abe's aquarium was kept. He was inside, swimming around.

"Julia?"

"Yes?"

"May you turn the pages for me please?" Abe asked, motioning toward the four books that were on pedestals outside the tank.

I smiled. "Of course Abe" I walked over and turned one page of each book.

"Thank you"

"Not a problem" I sighed and went over to the couch, sitting down. I subconsciously began wringing my hands nervously.

"You ok Kid?"

I stiffened at the sound of Hellboy's voice. I turned and saw him coming toward me. _"Oh crap, please don't say anything stupid!"_ I told myself. _"Just stay cool"_ I flinched a little when the big red demon sat beside me on the couch.

"What's the matter?"

I shook my head. "Nothing"

"Don't try to pull that kind of crap with me. Now come on, what's wrong?"

I sighed. "Professor Broom said he called Tom Manning..."

"Oh great, that means that _jerk_ is coming here" Hellboy grumbled.

I sighed again. "Apparently it'll be up to him whether or not I can become an agent for the Bureau"

"Don't sweat it Julia, you'll do fine" Hellboy said. "If Manning tries to pull any shit, I'll kick his ass for ya"

I giggled. "Thanks Hellboy"

"No problem"

I was a little surprised that Hellboy was being so nice to me. Form what I could gather, he wasn't usually this friendly with newcomers. _"I wonder why he's being so nice"_ I thought.

A few seconds later, Professor Broom came over to us. "Manning is on his way" he said.

I groaned, rubbing my face with my hand. The moment of truth was coming... was I going to impress Manning enough that he'd let me stay? I sure hoped so.

* * *

><p><strong>well, how was that? i'll try to update A.S.A.P, so be on the lookout for the next chapter! oh, and i just thought i'd point out that Julia Wayne is loosely(<em>very<em> loosley) based on me... Julia is my real name, but Wayne isn't my real last name... can you guess where i got the name Wayne from? i'm curious to know how many people can guess the right answer. here's a hint... i got the name from one of my favorite actors, a very well known actor known mainly for westerns/war movies... ok, that might be too big of a hint, but oh well. anywho, i hope you liked this chapter and _PLEASE_ review! :D**

**-FreddysNightmare1984 **


End file.
